The Treasure of Isla Nublar
by vinny2
Summary: One year after the Jurassic Park incident, a group of poorly chosen researchers are sent to retrieve documents and take pictures, but find that the documents are worth dying for. Complete!
1. One Year Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park, but that would be totally awsome if I did!

Chapter 1: One Year Later…

The sun began to rise through the windows of the shanty bar that Jason McCain had just entered. Jason was wearing black sunglasses, which he put in his shirt pocket upon entering the bar. Jason ordered a Mai tai and turned around as two, obviously drunken man began changing the channel on the television. The men continued to change channels until Jason yelled. "Stop!" The men turned around as Jason continued, "Change it back two channels." The men shrugged and changed it back.

The news anchor on the television said, " It's been about a year since the alleged Jurassic Park incident and people today still debate if Jurassic Park even existed. People like Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ellie Sattler, and Dr. Ian Malcolm have stated on numerous occasions that Jurassic Park truly exists and that no one should ever return, but skeptics remain adamant. We have Dr. Malcolm on live feed from New York; Dr. Malcolm, what proof do you have of the existence of Jurassic Park?"

"Well," Malcolm began. "Most skeptics say that we were brought to Isla Nublar only to get some publicity for InGen, but their sorely mistaken. Dinosaurs are the only explanation for the disappearances of Robert Muldoon, Donald Gennaro, Ray Arnold, and Dennis Nedry."

"The skeptics say that those people actually died prior to that infamous day and that Jurassic Park was used as plow to explain it."

Malcolm scoffed before saying, "If that's what they think then they should just go there themselves."

"Thank you Dr. Malcolm for speaking with us." The split screen disappeared and went back to the anchor saying, "The United States government has been trying to find out what's really on Isla Nublar, but InGen still has rights on the island for five more years. This is Molly Long reporting in Costa Rica."

Jason turned around as the drunken men resumed changing the channels. Two hours passed and Jason was beginning to lose patience until a young man stepped into the bar wearing a blue jeans and a T-shirt. Jason stood up and said, "It took you long enough to get here, Mr. Benson."

"Call me Sebastian," he insisted. "Besides, I would have gotten here earlier if the plane hadn't been delayed."

"Why?"

"Too words," Sebastian replied. "Lola Brinker."

"Where is she?"

"How the hell should I know," Sebastian complained. "She comes on the flight wearing all black and too much eyeliner seemingly drunk, which delayed the flight for a couple of minutes. If that wasn't enough, Lola was insistent on getting food before we took of. That delayed us even more. Later, Lola refused to put on her seatbelt claiming freedom of speech or something like that, which delayed us even more. Then, I had to sit next to her for eight hours listening to her rants about why Hollywood sucks. Then, getting off, Lola pushed everyone else out of the why just to get of the plane first. Last I saw her she was being dragged off by airport security." Jason sighed as Sebastian asked, "do we really need her?"

"Sebastian," he explained. "Our mission is to recover some documents that John Hammond left on the computer for the boss and to get proof of the dinosaurs in pictures, which is why you're here, and in sketches, which is why Lola is coming."

Sebastian groaned, but soon sat down and ordered a beer. Jason stood up and said, "Come on, let's head over to the helipad and wait for them there." Sebastian groaned, but soon followed. Jason and Sebastian arrived at the helipad and there awaited them a dark skinned man in olive draft clothing and holding an AK-47 standing next to a man who was clearly frightened of entering the helicopter.

Jason and Sebastian stopped walking as Sebastian said, "The scaredycat on the left is Dr. Brian Henderson. He's an animal behaviorist. What's he doing here?"

"If we brought a paleontologist, we'll know about what's going to kill us, but if we bring an animal behaviorist, we'll know what they're thinking before they do it, thus avoiding them." Sebastian nodded and continued, "So who's the other guy?"

"Well," Jason began, "If we can't avoid them, Moses here will take them out the hard way." Jason and Sebastian continued walking and followed Moses into the helicopter. Moses sat on the left in the middle row and Jason sat on the right side. Moses forced Brian to sit in the middle of Jason and Him to make sure he didn't escape. Sebastian sat in one the back seats, but wasn't upset upon remembering the other seat would go to Lola when she arrived.

Sebastian leaned forward and asked, "So, Moses, do you have a last name?" Moses stared directly into Sebastian's eyes and replied in a gruff, demanding voice, "It's Kelly." Sebastian knew better than to test a guy with a gun, so he turned his head and asked, "Why would Dr. Brian Henderson risk his life for some document's for a company that he doesn't even work for or for some pictures that he won't gain anything from."

Brian turned around and Sebastian could clearly see the fear in his face and in his voice as he replied, "I was told I was going to Disney World." Sebastian scoffed as he turned his attention to Jason. "So, who's this mysterious boss of ours?"

Jason continued to stare forward responded, "That information is on a need to know basis."

"I need to know!"

"Relax," Jason demanded. "Everything you need to know will be explained to you momentarily."

"Excuse me," the pilot intervened, "but if you expect to get to the island before nightfall, we'd better leave know."

Jason insisted, "We need to wait for Ms. Brinker."

Sebastian leaned forward and said, "Now let's not argue with the man, Jason. If he says we need to leave now, let's go now. I'm sure that Lola can make it there by herself."

Jason reluctantly nodded and said, "Fine. I'll call her." Jason stepped out of the helicopter and dialed Lola's cell, but only the answering machine. "Lola, because of your actions explained to me by Sebastian Benson, you'll have to find another way to get to Isla Nublar. I suggest you pay one of the Costa Rican boatmen to take you there. If you land on the east dock, you'll only be one-fourth of a mile away from the Control Room." Jason hung up the phone and re entered helicopter to see that Moses had nodded off and that Brian had lumped into the backseat. Jason informed the pilot that they were ready to go and that he can go ahead and started up the helicopter. The pilot nodded back and started up the helicopter. Moment's later; Jason McCain, Sebastian Benson, Moses Kelly, and Brain Henderson were on their way to Isla Nublar.


	2. The Adventures of Lola Brinker

Chapter 2: The Adventures of Lola Brinker

Lola was escorted out of the airport with handcuffs and two Costa Rican security guards. The man on the left took off the handcuffs and said, "If I let you go, do you promise to use another airport to go back home?"

Lola scoffed and didn't respond. The guard put the handcuffs in his pocket and shoved Lola out into the sidewalk. "What ever happened to hospitality?" Lola continued to walk and talk to herself saying, "I'd ought to give them a piece of my mind, not to mention my fist. They took my cell phone, they took my money, and they took my airplane peanut. I paid good money for those peanuts!" Lola could see off the corner of her eyes tat the Costa Rican children were staring at her. Lola ignored it and continued to talk to herself, "Now I have to go to the helipad that's a mile away and have to sit with Sebastian Benson who doesn't understand the evil that is Hollywood!"

Lola continued to talk to herself as the Costa Rican's continued to stare at her. Loa arrived at the helipad to see that the helicopter had already taken off. She could barely see the helicopter as it disappeared out of sight. A man stepped out of the building and said, "You know, a man called a woman named Lola before taking off and told her to take a boat." Lola groaned and thanked the man without really meaning it. Lola dragged herself to the docks, but failed to get a boat ride to Isla Nublar for no money.

Meanwhile, at the end of the docks, United States Secret Service agents Jacqueline Hart and David Hunter stood on their boat. The agents were wearing clothing that was so touristy that not even tourists would wear them. Jackie finished her call and said to David, "Yeah, that's her. That's Lola Brinker."

David smiled as he responded in his British accent, "Good thing I thought of bugging Jason's cell phone or else we would never have been able to track her." David went below deck as Jackie said, "That was my idea." Lola began to move closer to the agents' boat, still being rejected by the Costa Ricans. "She's almost here," Jackie whispered to David. David groaned before asking, "Remind me again, why are we doing this?"

"Because," Jackie insisted, "we have reason to believe that Lola Brinker is an agent working for Biosyn and is going to the island not to recover documents, but to retrieve the cloning formula."

"Right," David replied, "so why am I doing this?" Jackie decided not to respond and continued to watch Lola approach the boat.

After minutes of waiting, Lola arrived at the agents' boat and asked if they could take her to Isla Nublar for free. Jackie nodded, trying not to seem suspicious. "Of course. I'm Jackie, and my partn—I mean friend, David is below deck." Lola stared at Jackie suspiciously, but shrugged it off as nothing as the boat pulled out. Lola went below deck and was greeted by David, "My, I knew you were a rose, but not one so beautiful,"

"Excuse me?" Lola interrupted, "What do you mean 'I knew'?"

David turned around and ignored Lola as he picked up a flower out a vase sitting on a table and handed it to Lola saying, "Here, a rose for a rose." Lola took to rose and tore it half saying, "It's a tulip, moron." Lola climbed back on deck to see that Jackie was once again on her phone. Lola interrupted, "How long until we reach the island. You friend is really annoying." Jackie hung up her phone and replied, "You should just relax. We won't be there for two hours." Lola shrugged and headed down to the cabin and took a nap.

Jackie went to David's room and said, "All right. She's asleep. Let's check her bag." David reluctantly nodded and began to search her bag. Jackie was disappointed upon emptying the bag. "That's it?" Two notepads, three pencil, a pencil sharpener, eyeliner, and a candy bar?"

"Actually, it's just a candy bar wrapper now," David included, throwing the candy wrapper overboard as Jackie put all the stuff back in Lola's bag, but pulled one of the notepads back out. "Look at this," she said as he handed the notepad to David, "read the back."

The back of the notepad read:

Call: Lewis

Re: Dinosaurs

"That means nothing," David protested, "Lewis is a common name and this dinosaur thing could mean anything. I mean seriously, how could someone that beautiful be evil?" Jackie wasn't given time to respond when the boat was rammed from the left. Jackie and David were tossed to the right side of the boat, but were able to regain composure. Davis ran back to the other side, but barely managed to see their attacker. "I don't know what it was," David complained, "but it looked like Jaws and I don't want to stick to make sure."

David ran to the front only to be knocked back down to the ground by another ram. David managed to crawl to the front and started the motor.

Meanwhile, Lola was trying to stay in one place and the fact that the boat was now going sixty miles per hour while being rammed by a dinosaur didn't make it any easier. Lola was being knocked around in the room, as the hits seemed to get stronger, more frequent, as if the first dinosaur called its friends. Lola shuffled out of the room and crawled out the hallway as the boat closed into the island and the dinosaurs continued to ram the boat. To make matters worse, the waves seemed to be getting torrential.

Back on deck, Jackie was holding on to the stern as David continued to maneuver the boat and attempted to keep it from getting rammed. His attempts failed as the dinosaurs weren't losing momentum. Meanwhile, Lola was only a couple of stairs away from on deck and knew tat she would be safe on deck. Lola began to climb up the stairs until another ram threw her halfway down the aisle. Lola stood up only to see that the last ram had punctured a hole and that the water was already up to her ankle. The ramming began to be centered on the hole and it got bigger.

The water began to rise faster and soon rose up to Lola's waist. Lola tried to wade back to the stairs, but the water was rising to fast and the current was going against her. Lola turned around and saw the hole. _"It's big enough to fit through," _she thought. Lola waded back as the water rose to just below her nose. Lola dove under the water and squeezed through the hole. Lola dared not to look back and swam up to the top. "Isla Nublar's right there," Lola said. Lola turned around and saw that David and Jackie were still trying to keep the boat steady, but were failing miserably. Lola sighed as she said, I can't believe I'm about to do this, but…" Lola swam under and saw that the dinosaurs were ichthyosaurs, Dinosaurs that resembled dolphins that weren't on InGen list. Lola swam to them and tried to get their attention, but it didn't seem to work, so Lola went back up for air. Lola dove back down and kick one of the five ichthyosaurs. The one swatted his tail at Lola and resumed at attacking the boat.

Lola went back up for air and said to herself, "Those things look like dolphins. Last time I was at Sea World; I could tell that the dolphins had sensitive noses when I tried to free them." Lola dove back don and kicked two of them in the nose. The two dinosaurs soon began chase with the others close in tail.

Back on the boat, David could fell that they were no longer being rammed, but didn't dare stopping or even slowing down on bit. The ship was taking on water fast and he feared that they wouldn't make it to the island before the boat took in too much. The boat was sinking rapidly, but the island was close enough to make it. David dove overboard and Jackie soon followed. David and Jackie made it to the island safely, but out of breathe. David stood up to see that Jackie had grabbed Lola's bag before jumping over. David turned around to see an unconscious Lola Brinker not far from where they were. David ran over and dragged Lola to where Jackie was resting. Lola awoke from her unconsciousness at the same time as Jackie. Lola turned to Jackie saying, "You got my bag? You were being attacked by dinosaurs and you saved my bag?"

"Why must you question my generosity?" Jackie asked rhetorically. Lola grabbed her bag back and took out her eyeliner and reapplied it. Lola tossed the eyeliner back into her back and said, "You should really be nice to me. I risked by ass to save yours."

"I never asked you to save me!" Jackie shrieked back.

"Girls," David intervened, "We're on an island with creatures that could kill us. Now really isn't the time to attract attention." David let out a sigh of relief before adding, "So, now what do we do?

Jackie looked around and saw a building off behind the trees and pointed to it. Davis peered through the trees and said, "Looks like a mile away. We better get moving."

Jackie and David stood up and began walking. Lola groaned before following them saying, "Great, the only thing worse than having to see Sebastian Benson again is that I'll have to get there by traveling with a suspicious woman and some weird guy who's in love with me and I could die at any second. This is going to be fun."


	3. Hidden Secrets

Chapter 3: Hidden Secrets

Jason was the first to step out of the helicopter that had landed on top of the control building with Moses in tail and Sebastian bringing up the rear. "Okay," Jason said, "I'll go and get the files from the computers while you'll take Moses and Brian—Brian will you get out here!" The three looked back and saw that Brian was hiding behind all of the seats and clenching the seat as if his life depended on it.

Jason sighed as he continued; "Well, it would appear that Brian won't be joining you two, so as I was saying, you, Sebastian will take Moses and take pictures of any proof of existence on this island for thirty minutes and then return to the building where I would have already loaded up the files by then on this." Jason took a cylindrical device out of his pocket as he continued, "This little device will allow the computer to run without any electricity and be able to upload the files we need. We should be back on the helicopter in half an hour and back in Costa Rica by midnight."

The group nodded in unison and went through the door leaving Brian with the pilot on the roof. Moses was checking out the cylindrical object that Jason had shown the group earlier while Sebastian was a little uneasy as they entered the staircase. The group went down five sets of stairs until Jason stopped and said, "This is my stop. I expect al of you back here alive in half an-"

"We get it," Sebastian interrupted. Jason shrugged as he went through the door. Moses continued to walk down the stairs and Sebastian followed. Moses and Sebastian exited the stairwell at the bottom floor and moved closer until a sudden wind swayed over Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian turned around, but only say a hallway that lead to a closed door. "Did you see that, Moses?"

"Relax," he ordered. "You think there's something there because you expect for something to be there." Sebastian gave an odd look to Moses as he replied, "What? You didn't expect a man holding a gun to also have a master's degree in psychology?"

Sebastian hesitated before responding, "No, I did not expect a man holding a gun to have a master's degree in psychology." Moses didn't respond and continued to walk out the door. Sebastian walked with his back to Moses, hoping that he was wrong.

Back on the roof Brian had relaxed and moved up to the middle seat, but was clearly still frightened out of his mind. The pilot was also anxious and felt that Brian's quivering wasn't making things better. "Dr. Henderson," he said calmly, "I'm going to need you to just calm down. This building is ten stories high and if a T-Rex was in the area, the building wouldn't still be standing. As long as we stay up here, we won't be hurt."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," he said, hoping he was right. Dinosaurs aren't that smart. Not even a raptor should be able to climb up a building."

"Of course," Brian said. "That makes perfect sense." Brian called down, but he knew the truth. He knew that even dog and cats could find their way up to the roof of a building on a way or another and he knew that a raptor could do the same. Brian was once again shivering with fear.

"Dr. Henderson," the pilot complained, but was interrupted by Brian saying, "Listen Mr.—what's you're name?"

"Michael Wolffson," he replied, "but I think you need to calm down. We'll be in the air in about twenty five minutes and back in Costa Rica safe and sound in no time." Michael's attempt at calming down Brian had failed. If anything, it made it worse as Brian was once again hiding behind the back seat. Minutes passed ad Michael heard the door open that lead to the stairwell. "Mr. McCain?" he yelled. "Mr. Kelly? Mr. Benson?" There was no answer and the creaking f the door had stopped. Brian peeked over the stairs to see Michael unbuckle his seatbelt and slowly step put of the helicopter. "Mr. McCain?" he yelled again.

"We have to get out of here," Brian whispered. Michael turned around and asked, "What was that?"

"We have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"That's a metal door so that wasn't the wind that creaked it open."

"If it was a dinosaur, don't you think it would have attacked up by now?"

"Not necessarily," Brian said, still clearly frightened. "I've done research in which wildcats will rustle up some noise to lure its prey to them. I wouldn't be surprised if that's what's going on right now."

Michael rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, it makes you feel any better, I'll close the door. Brian yelled in opposition, but it was too late. Michael was too close to the door and the velociraptor had pounced on him. Brian dove back behind the seat to hear the bloodcurdling screaming coming from right outside the helicopter. Michael's screams seemed to grow louder until the stopped abruptly. So abruptly that made Brian shudder in fear.

The raptor continued to feast on his reward for what seemed like hours to Brian and soon felt even more scared when the sounds of feasting had ended. Brian knew the raptor was still out there, but he'd dared not make sure.

The raptor began to drag the body into the staircase, but not before checking out the helicopter. The raptor sniffed the side of it before hopping on top. Brian whimpered, trying to keep his yells from coming out. The raptor crushed the motor upon landing on the hull. He peered out of the left side of his eye and jumped through the door of the helicopter.

The raptor was in the helicopter with him, and he was sure he was going to die. The raptor sniffed around the backseat and continued to move his head closer to behind the seat. The raptor turned is head behind the seat, but found nothing.

Brian had managed to escape through a secret compartment on the back that led outside. He didn't know what kind of moron would make a compartment that led to outside on a helicopter, but he was sure glad that kind of moron existed. Brian held perfectly still behind the helicopter as the raptor continued to rampage inside. The raptor jump out of the helicopter door opposite the side with the door leading downstairs, which Brian felt he could take advantage of. Brian began to tiptoe towards the door while the raptor was preoccupied with looking out into Jurassic Park. Brian was so close, only a couple of feet away, until the shrill yell of the raptor was heard. Brian darted for the door, but was easily blocked off by the raptor. Brian hopped back into the helicopter with the raptor in tail. Brian managed to close the right side door on the raptor after jumping up. Brian snuck around and closed the left side door while the raptor was preoccupied with the right. Brian felt safe with the raptor locked in the helicopter, but was mistaken. The raptor began to crack the windshield with its mouth, and Brian darted into the stairwell.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the jungle, Lola Brinker was getting agitated by David and Jackie's constant whispering, and couldn't take it any longer. One thing was on Lola's mind, and she had to ask. "So," she interrupted, "You guys are tourists, right?" Davis and Jackie nodded in unison as Lola continued, "Out of a million places you two could've vacationed in, you chose Isla Nublar. Why is that?"

"We don't believe in the dinosaurs," Jackie lied.

Lola stared at Jackie as if she were trying to be the human lie detector as she replied, "We'll you've got to believe in them now that you boat was destroyed by some."

"Those weren't dinosaurs," Jackie lied again. "Those were clearly sharks. David even said they looked like sharks.

"No," David interrupted. "I said they looked like Jaws, not sharks." Lola ignored David as she replied, "They weren't sharks; they were ichthyosaurs."

"That's impossible," Jackie replied. "Ichthyosaurs weren't on InGen list." Lola stopped in her tracks upon hearing those words and asked, "How do you know that?" Jackie began to stammer as Lola continued, "I know that because I was told that was John Hammond himself, but how do you know that?" Jackie was speechless, but luckily, didn't have to as David interrupted saying, "Check it out, a car!" David rushed over to the car that was in the middle of a deserted road and yelled back, "Great! It still has half a tank of gas!" Jackie hopped in the passenger's seat as Lola admired the pictures on the side. Lola removed her bag, but saw that she only had one notepad when she distinctively remembered packing two. Lola took it out and bean to draw the pictures of dinosaurs on the side of the car. David and Jackie were getting tired of waiting and started up the car. Lola tossed the notepad back into her bag and jumped in the backseat right before David pulled out.

Back in the control room, Jason was still uploading the files from the computer Jason was relaxing as he tilted his chair back, but tipped over when Brian barged in out of breathe. "We've got to get out of here!" he yelled.

Jason stood up and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Raptor," Brian said, with even more fear in his voice than ever before. It's on the roof. It killed the pilot and we've got to go before-" Brian stopped taking abruptly upon hearing clanking coming from the end of the hallway. Brian began to point frantically at the hallway. Jason sighed and checked outside, but saw only an empty hallway. "There's nothing out there."

"You just can't see it," Brian replied. "The sun's almost set and there's' no light in the hallway." Jason sighed and stepped out into the hallway. Jason began to tiptoe down the hallway until he heard what Brian had been complaining about. Jason began to run back, but saw that Brian had already locked the door. The raptor was gaining on him and Jason managed to avoid him by jumping into another door in the hallway. Jason locked the metal door behind him. Jason looked around and saw a table with a speakerphone on it and turned around to see little incubator, like the one at hospitals. Ten of them, five on each side. Jason knew he was in a dinosaur nursing room. Jason heard the phone on the table ring. Jason was confused, but walked over and saw that the call was coming from the control room. Jason pressed the speaker button and said in a grumpy voice, "What do you want, Brian?"

Brian was so shell-shocked from the two raptor encounters that he didn't notice Jason's grumpy attitude as he replied, "You're not going to believe what's on the files you're uploading."

"Brian!" he yelled. "The boss said not to look at the files!"

Brian ignored Jason a he continued, "Check it out. It says here: The Treasure of Isla Nublar, the secret behind the volcano on the island. Plans to find it after the test group leaves.

R. Muldoon


	4. New Allies and Old Rivals

Chapter 4: New Allies and Old Rivals

Moses was resting on a tree as the thrill of being on Isla Nublar was starting to wade from Sebastian's mind. Fifteen minutes had passed and Sebastian hadn't seen a single dinosaur. Moses found Sebastian's lack of patience funny and was chuckling the entire time. Sebastian lost his patience and tossed his camera against a tree. Moses wasn't able to contain his laughter, but stopped upon hearing a motor. "Moses," Sebastian whispered, "We got to go."

"Why?"

"That sounds like a car, and noise attracts large dinosaurs, dinosaurs like the T-rex." Moses shook his head as he grabbed Sebastian by the collar and pulled him out unto the road. Oh no," Sebastian complained as the car pulled over upon seeing them, it's worse than I thought. That's not a person in the back seat. That's Lola Brinker."

Lola hopped out of the back seat saying, "Nice to see you too, Sebastian."

Moses ignored the argument that Lola and Sebastian began as he walked over to the car and asked, "So who are you two?"

"Tourists," Jackie replied. "Just two tourist who don't believe in the dinosaurs." Moses didn't seem to believe them, but didn't mention his suspicion. Sebastian was deep in his argument to not even see the two other people, but they took the liberty of introducing themselves as they hopped out of the car. Sebastian seemed to ignore David and Jackie as he continued his argument. David turned to Moses and asked, "How do we get out of here?"

"Helicopter," Moses said. "In about fifteen minutes, we'll head back and leave before it gets too dark." Jackie pulled David away and said, "We've got fifteen minutes to get evidence on Lola or we're fired."

Back in the incubation room, Jason was still waiting for the file to open, but hadn't gotten any information from Brian for three minutes and was getting impatient. "Brian," he said over the speakerphone, "has the page opened up yet?"

"No," he replied. Another minute passed until Brian finally said, "Okay, I've got it open. This is it?"

"What's it?" Jason asked in confusion. Brian hesitated before replying, "It's just a map if Isla Nublar. It's kind of shaped like a teardrop. The control building is on the south east and the volcano pretty much covers up the northern part of the island, although there are some paved roads on it."

"Brian," Jason interrupted. "Just find the part about the treasure." Brian stopped his ranting and continued to search the files for anything that looked treasure related. "Hrm," he replied, "Maybe it's under the file called treasure location." Jason rolled his eyes, despite the fact that Brain couldn't see him as Brian opened the file. "Oh yeah," he replied. This is definitely it. According to this, Robert Muldoon has been planning to find the treasure, but the test group preempted his search."

"Is the volcano active."

"No," Brian said, "but why would it matter? It's not like we're going to go find it." There was a long silence from the incubation room before Brian said, "Oh no. We're going to find it."

"Well we won't be doing anything if the others return and get killed by a raptor, so I'm going to have to go out there and tell them." There was another long silence before Jason continued; "I'll take the handheld radio to keeping contact with you."

Brian interrupted, "Jason, I don't know if you know this, but there's a killer raptor out there that's already killed our pilot-"

"Which is why I need your help. I'm going to need you to pretend to open your door to lure the raptor away from my door. At that point I'll make a run for the stairs and close the doors behind me." Brian was scared stiff, but gave a hesitant response that he would help. Brian sighed before stepped over to the door and pushing it open slowly, so it was only slightly ajar. Jason took the opportunity and opened the door halfway, but shut it as the raptor almost jumped inside.

Jason went back to the speakerphone and said, "No good. You're going to have to leave the room long enough to make my move."

"It's not worth it," Brian complained. "Moses has a gun. When he gets back, he'll take him out."

"Think logically," replied Jason. That thing saw a door slightly open and didn't even move, preparing for me to open mine. He's smart and as the sun has pretty much already set, he'll use the darkness to his advantage. Brian sighed and agreed to do it. Brian opened the door slowly, but didn't hear the raptor move. Brian opened the door a little bit more, and heard a footstep. Brian slowly began to close the door, but stopped. Brian mustered all of his courage and pushed the door open and stood in the middle of the hallway. The raptor began to dash towards him as Jason made a break for the stairs. The raptor didn't even look back, making Jason's escape simple. The raptor pounced, but Brian managed to duck as the raptor jumped over him. Brian managed to scramble back into the room and locked the metal door behind him just in time.

Jason ran down the stairs and stopped to catch his breathe on the bottom floor. Jason stepped outside, but didn't see Moses or Sebastian. Jason was filled with thoughts of what had happened to them until the sounds of arguing came through the trees. Jason ran over to see Moses resting by a tree and Sebastian and Lola arguing in the middle of the road, not to mention the two people who were sitting in the car that he had never seen before. Sebastian managed to stop arguing long enough to turn to Jason and ask, "We done here already?"

Jason didn't respond as he was staring at the two people in the car. "Oh," Sebastian said, "That's Jackie Hart and David Hunter, tourists. So, are we done here or not?"

"Not exactly," Jason replied. "Allow Brian to explain." The group was confuse, and were even more confused to see Jason take out a handheld radio out of his pocket and to hear Brian's voice saying, "Great news! I found a headset so I can talk to you hands-free!"

"Okay," Lola interrupted. "This is getting weird. Let's just go."

"You can't," interrupted Brian's voice over the radio. "A raptor killed the pilot. The raptor is currently trapped in the fifth floor hallway in the control building, and so am I. The only thing keeping me from certain death is a metal door."

David jumped out of the car saying, "We've got to get him out of there."

"Not yet," Jason replied. "Brian found something very interesting on the files. It's a treasure map."

"High-tech pirates?" asked Lola.

"Not exactly," Brian intervened. "The file doesn't say who put the treasure there, or what the treasure is, all it say is that some guy named Robert Muldoon was planning to find it after the test group left, but we all know that he really didn't have the chance."

Jason nodded in agreement as he said, "I suggest he go and get it. We might as well seeing that we don't have a way to get of the island."

Sebastian, Lola, and David all had clear looks of opposition on their faces, as Jackie and Moses appeared to be neutral to Jason's suggestion. A short silence followed until Jackie said, "Shouldn't we be working on a way to get out of here?"

"I am," replied Brian's voice, "but I only have one working computer and one working phone that can only communicate with that radio… wait a minute, who said that?"

Jackie and David were introduced to Brian as Sebastian began to walk back and forth in utter confusion. Moses was getting annoyed watching him, so he turned to Jason and said, "It's already too dark to keep traveling. We'd better find some where to stay safe for the night." Jason nodded in agreement and began to walk with Jackie, David and Lola in toe. Sebastian was hesitant in following, but knew that it was safer to be with people on Isla Nublar.

Back in the control room, Brian knew that he wasn't going anywhere soon, but also knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep with the raptor on the other side of the door. Brian minimized the file on the treasure and began to search for the InGen payroll in order to find out who was R. Muldoon. Minutes into his search, Brian accidentally opened one of the files that was being downloaded into Jason's cylinder. Brian was about to close it, but decided to check it out. Brian was dumbfounded. "This is some kind of formula," he whispered to himself. Brian scrolled down and saw in big bold letters

**Dinosaur Formula **

**Dr. Henry Wu**

"No way," he whispered. "Jason's stealing the dinosaur formula."


	5. Good Night and Good Luck

Chapter 5: Good Night and Good Luck

Back in the park, the six castaways continued to search for a safe place to retire for the night. Sebastian walked over to Jason and asked, "A treasure on the island and we're going to go search for it. Why?"

Jason began to chuckle before replying, "What ever this treasure is, it must be worth a lot, and we'll be able to split it four ways, assuming we cut out David and Jackie." Sebastian shook his head in disappointment as he added, "We could get killed searching for a treasure that might not even exist. Does that register anywhere on your danger meter?"

"We'll be fine," Jason insisted. "I told Brian to pull up the security cameras on the island. He'll be able to lead us to the top of the mountain while avoiding the dinosaurs. Trust me, Sebastian. Have I ever led you wrong?"

"You led me wrong countless times!" replied Sebastian. At this point, the rest of the crew was giving Sebastian the look, as if he were crazy. Sebastian ignored the looks and continued to walk. Minutes passed without a word until Brian's voice came back over the radio saying, "I've got the camera screen up, but the cameras are offline. It says on the computer screen that the cameras have to be turned on manually from the generator room. According to the map, the generator room is just north of the control room, so you shouldn't be too far from it."

Jason turned off the radio and said, "Let's move out." The group began to move until Lola stopped moving and took out her notepad, sat down, and began to draw. Most of the group didn't notice Lola, but David did. David hadn't taken his eyes off of Lola the entire walk. "You know, it's not really safe to stay behind the main group." Lola didn't respond and only lifted her hand on order to make David shut up. David began to talk, but was interrupted by Lola; "You'll scare off the compy."

David peered down and saw that a compy was standing between Lola and David, staring at Lola in wonder. David kneeled down and took out a chocolate bar. Lola stared at David in anger as she whispered, "What are you, crazy? You can't have that out around a dinosaur! Do you have any idea the consequences that could create?"

David put the half open candy bar back in his pack and insisted that Lola come back to the group. Lola hesitantly stood up and followed David back to the group that hadn't even noticed their disappearance.

Meanwhile, the compy jumped around the area in confusion and landed on a tiny piece of candy bar that had dropped. After one bite, the compy clearly loved it. The compy picked it up and brought it back to some other waiting compies. The herd of compies was in a sugar rampage and began to search for more.

Minutes later, the group finally found the generator room. The dimly lit room was small, but spacious enough for five people to sleep in. Jason turned to Moses saying, "Check the area. Kill anything that looks like it could kill us." Moses began to search the area as he turned to Sebastian and tossed him the radio and said, "Flip every switch in this room until Brian says the cameras are on."

Sebastian sighed before leaving to flip the switches. Sebastian flipped the first switch and asked Brian, "Anything yet?" Brian remained silent as Sebastian asked again. Brian ignored Sebastian as he said, "Is it safe to talk?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Brian hesitated before replying, "Is there anyone around that can hear you?"

"Yeah," Sebastian whispered back, "everyone is still awake. Brian, what is this about?" Brian was once again hesitant in replying, but eventually whispered, "It's about Jason. I think he's trying to steal that dinosaur formula. I know it seems a little far-fetched, and I don't blame you for not believing me, but I'm telling you, the dinosaur formula was being downloaded to the cylinder, and he was the only person with contact with it."

Sebastian sighed before replying, "First Jason has me risking my life searching for some treasure and now you're risking my life by telling me this information. If Jason really is stealing the dinosaur formula, he won't let anyone of us live if we find out."

"Then it's best to keep this information between us," Brian replied. Sebastian agreed and continued to flip the switches until Brian said that the cameras were turning on along with the lights in the control room. Sebastian tossed the radio to Jason.

Jason turned it on and asked Brian, "Have you found out that Robert Muldoon is?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Brian replied. "Robert Muldoon was the game warden for Jurassic Park. It was his job to make sure the dinosaurs didn't harm anyone. He failed. Muldoon was last seen by Dr. Ellie Sattler near the generator room, and was never seen again. But of course, like all of the deaths, Muldoon's death remains under speculation."

"Have you figured out where the treasure is on the map yet?"

"Not yet," Brian replied glumly. "It still looks like a normal map to me." Jason turned off the radio when Moses told him that the area was safe. Jason turned to the other people and said, "All right everyone, I hope you all have a good night's sleep, because we have a big day of treasure hunting ahead of us." Jason then laid down and began to sleep, but the sleep wasn't easy for the rest of the group. David didn't fall asleep until he knew that Lola was comfortable, and Jackie fell asleep soon after that. Moses, from all the midday naps he had already taken, was one of the last to fall asleep, but Sebastian was still awake one hour later.

Sebastian stood up and began to walk back and forth until he heard what sounded like a squawk. At first, Sebastian assumed it was one of the other people waking up, but they were all fast asleep. Sebastian thought it was all in his head, until the he heard the squawk again, and this time, louder. Two more squawks came in succession, followed by the shrill scream coming from where the others were sleeping. Sebastian ran back to see that everyone else was being attacked by an army of compies. The humans would seem to be toe clear victor, but with the minimal light in the room, the compies were sure to win.

The only thing that seemed weird was that the compies weren't attacking the humans so much as if they were searching for something. Moses pulled out a flashlight and a handgun and began to shoot the compies on the ground while the compies began to center in on David. David dropped his bag and began to scurry away, but stopped upon noticing he wasn't being followed. The compies searched his bag and pulled out the half opened chocolate bar and began to eat it like piranhas. Moses was able to locate the feeding compies with the flashlight and was able to shot them. Most of the compies managed to scurry away.

After catching his breathe, Jason demanded in a calm voice, "Whose candy bar was that?" The group remained silent. Jason elevated his voice slightly, "Whose candy car was that?" The room remained silent as Jason yelled, "WHOSE CANDY BAR WAS THAT?"

David knew that it was his candy bar, but was too afraid to step forward. Jason began to ask again in an even louder voice, but Jason stepped forward saying, "It was-"

"It was mine." David peered over to see Lola had stepped forward and interrupted him. Jason stared Lola directly in the eyes, but Lola didn't waver. Jason stepped back and said, "This kind of carelessness doesn't sound like you, but I'll let it slide." Jason then addresses the entire crowd as he said, "Now, let's all try and gets some sleep." Most of the group managed to go back to sleep, but Sebastian was up all night with the thoughts of what Brian had told him.

The following morning, Jason stepped outside to see Moses was already waiting outside with Sebastian. Jackie came out next followed by Lola and David. David still couldn't figure out why Lola stood up for him, but he knew that meant she wasn't the Biosyn agent he was searching for. David walked up to Lola and said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," she insisted. David tried to thank her again, but was shoved down as she said, "When I say don't mention it, don't mention it." Lola continued to walk as Jackie turned back and helped David up and immediately shoved him back down. Jackie bent over and whispered, "I guess I have to remind you that Lola Brinker is a suspect, which means she must be treated like a criminal.

"No," David replied.

"I guess I also have to remind you that I outrank you so that means that if you don't start acting like and agent and stop acting like a lovesick moron, I will fire you."

David stared coldly into Jackie's eyes and said, "Fire me."

"Fine," she replied standing up. "I'll even do you one better. David Hunter, you are no longer a member of the United States Secret Service effective immediately." David and Jackie returned to the group who hadn't noticed their disappearance as Jason was taking to Brian over the radio. "Have you cracked the treasure map yet?"

"Not yet," Brian's voice replied, "but wherever the treasure is, it's on the volcano, so just give mea minute until I pull up the cameras. One minute of silent passed as Brian's fearful voice came back as he said, "The only way to get to the volcano is going through the T-rex nesting grounds."


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

Lola and Sebastian had returned to arguing as David and Jackie walked next to each other, not even looking at each other. Brian was giving the directions to Jason over the radio as Moses was aiming his Ak-47 at dinosaurs that weren't there. The trees in the area became more and more dense until the group could barely see in front of them. After minutes walking blindly through the bus, the group finally saw an exit. Jason asked Brian was behind there, but he explained that the camera in that area had been damaged and was offline. Regardless, the group continued to move until they exited the trees to see themselves in front of two T-rexes.

"What's going on," asked Brian over the radio. Jason raised the radio to his mouth and whispered, "T-rex nest." Jason lowered the radio and said, "On the count of three, we split into two groups. One…"

"Wait," Brian attempted to whisper.

"Two," Jason continued. Brian tried to interrupt again, but Jason had already said, "Three!" Jason ran left with Sebastian, dropping the radio in the process. David picked it up while running right with Moses, Jackie and Lola. The group of four ran profusely as Brian continued to try and interrupt. David was soon out of breathe and realized that he was no longer with the other three.

"Jason!" Brian said over the radio.

"No," David replied," It's David. We had to split to run from a T-rex. Jason dropped it."  
"Listen," Brain said with a serious tone that was incredibly different than the scared voice had had been using all day. " Do you hear a T-rex?" David replied no as Brian continued. "T-rexes won't leave their nest to chase down a couple of morsels that barely qualified as an appetizers. As long as you didn't bother them, you would have been in any danger."

David felt like an idiot before he asked, "Where are the others?"

Brian checked the cameras and replied, "I still haven't got a visual on Sebastian and Jason, but the other three are still running south, back in the direction they-" Brian's voice was stopped abruptly.

In the control room, Brian was still trying to get back in contact with David, but was failing at any attempt and was only getting static. The static began to dwindle as he heard an unfamiliar voice over the headset say, "Moses, are you done yet?"

Brian was confused, but managed to impersonate Moses and ask," Who is this?"

"Don't tell me you didn't forget your old friend Lewis Dodgson?" Brian was shocked._ "So it wasn't Jason. The Biosyn mole is Moses." _Brian impersonated Moses and replied, "Not yet, Lewis, I'll call you when I'm done." The voice of Dodgson disappeared and David's came back.

"David," Brian yelled frantically, "Moses is a mole working for Biosyn! I've just intercepted a call from Lewis Dodgson that directly implicates him. Now I know that sounds weird, but I'm going to need you to-"

"Relax," David said, "I guess I can tell you. Jackie and I really agents working for the Secret Service sent here to arrest Lola Brinker on the charge that she was working for Biosyn, but after meeting her, I knew that she couldn't be it. Now, tell me where is he?"

Brian was shocked. He expected his news to shock David, but it was the other way around. Brian managed to gain composure and said. "They've stopped running. They're back in the car that you, Jackie, and Lola came in on.

Moses, Lola and Jackie were sitting on the ground near the car to catch their breath. Jackie knew that it was only a matter of time that Brian got in contact with someone to save them, and knew this was her last chance to arrest Lola. Jackie took a deep sigh and stood up as she asked Lola, "So, Lola, why'd you decide to come to Isla Nublar?"

"I was getting paid, and I thought I was only going to be here for half a hour. It's been fourteen hours and I'm hungry."

"Yeah," she replied, "but why here? Over all of the safest place you could have gone, why here?"

Lola stood up as she replied; "Let's just say this assignment has some perks if I complete it."

"Like a position at Biosyn?" Jackie snapped. Lola was in a deep confusion as Moses on edge. Jackie took out a pair of handcuffs and began to cuff Lola. Lola tried to argue, but kept getting thrown against the hood of the car. Lola managed to shove Jackie to the ground and say, "I'm not working for Biosyn!"

"Oh yeah," Jackie insisted. "Then who do you work for?"

"Lola stepped forward and said, "I'm agent Lola Brinker. I work for the CIA." Lola took out her badge and tossed it to Jackie, who was flabbergasted. "How could I be wrong," she whispered to herself. She turned to Lola and asked in confusion, "Well, if you're not the mole, then who is?" Lola wasn't given time to answer as Jackie flew back after being shot in the neck. Lola spun around to see Moses grinning with a handgun in his hand saying, "I believe that would be me." Lola scrambled to grab Jackie's gun, but was knocked out by Moses before she could.

David continued to rush to where Brian said Moses was as he asked Brian, "Can you still see them?"

"Not anymore," Brian replied. "Someone, or something, must have knocked out the camera, but it looks like it was turned off to me." David continued to run as he pulled out his gun upon his imminent arrival. David jumped through the trees and yelled, "Moses Kelly, you're under arrest for the-Lola!" Lola was tied up in the passenger seat with Moses sitting right behind her. David stepped to the left very slowly and almost tripped over what he thought was a rock, but was actually the body of his former partner.

David looked up to see that Moses was holding a gun to Lola from behind the seat. Moses grinned as he said, "I know what you're thinking. What do I have behind this seat? Let's see, if it's a 22-caliber gun, it'll go right through the seat, but even a button could knock it off course. What if it's a 34-caliber gun? It'll go right through that button, but a piece of metal could stray it from its path. What if it's a 48-caliber gun? Wow. It'll go through that button, demolish that piece of metal, kill your little girlfriend here, go through the dashboard, go through the engine block and hit some innocent dinosaur a mile away before it even knows it hit something."

David's hand began to shake. He felt not even under these circumstances could he risk Lola's life. David's hand began to shake until Lola yelled, "Shoot him!" David was shocked as he looked up and Lola continued, "If you shoot him, I lose, but so does he. If you don't shoot him, he'll handoff the formula to Dodgson and we'll all lose. You have to shoot him!"

"Yeah, David," Moses taunted. "Shoot me. Go ahead." Moses began to chuckle and soon began to laugh out of control as David began to sweat and his hand continue to shake. David moved his gun up and aimed at Moses's head. Moses knew he was being aimed at, but didn't care. He knew that David would put Lola in any more danger than she was in now.

"David!" she yelled again. "I work for the CIA. I know the risks and I know that you're a Secret Service agent, so I know you know them too. You have to shoot! Now!" David moves his finger closer to the trigger, but didn't pull it. Moses's smile faded and began to get a little worried. Moses clenched his gun in preparation. David inched his finger closer, but failed to pull it and began to lower his gun. Moses took his chance and fired two shots at David. The first bullet missed, but the other penetrated his left arm. Moses hopped in the front seat and drove off with Lola as hostage.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Jason had stopped running as Sebastian got anxious before yelling; "Now you're going to tell me you didn't hear that? The first gunshot was muffled, but this time there was two, and you can't tell me you didn't hear that."

"I am," Jason replied. "Now I'm going to the treasure. If you want to investigate, be my guest. The volcano is right around the corner. I can go the rest of the way myself." Sebastian gave Jason a cold look before heading running to where the gunshot came from.

Back in the control room, Brian was getting anxious. He continued to try and get in contact with David, but was failing. Meanwhile, the raptor in the hallway that had been quiet was shrieking as if it were in terror. Brian continued the check the cameras, but the one on the road was still out and Jason and Sebastian were still not on camera. Suddenly, the camera on the road turned on and what Brian saw shocked him to the extremes. "David!" he yelled." What the hell happened there?"

Sebastian's voice came over saying, "David told me everything. Jackie's dead and Moses is working for Biosyn and he's taken Lola hostage. Brian I don't mean to scare you, but Moses is on his way to the control room right now to get that cylinder, and under no circumstance whatsoever can you give it to him, even if it costs you your life."


	7. Parenting 101

Chapter 7: Parenting 101

Moses continued to drive the car down the road, laughing at the stegosauruses along the way. Lola, still tied up, asked in an angered tone, "What are you going to do know?"

Moses ignored Lola until she asked again, this time, yelling in his ear. Moses stopped laughing and said, "Well, road leads us directly to the control building. When we get there, I'll leave you here to get picked off by some other dinosaur before your friends get here. I'll kill the raptor on the fifth floor, and while I'm on a roll, I'll kill Brian, too. I'll take the cylinder to the roof and call Dodgson on my satellite phone that I conveniently decided not to tell anyone about to pick me up."

Lola stopped listening, but Moses seemed to enjoy listening to himself talk and continued. "Of course, that wasn't the original plan. Originally, I was going to tamper with the cylinder to make sure it downloaded all the files, which I did. The problem came when the velociraptor killed the pilot, who was also working for Biosyn. If he hadn't died, I would have killed you all and taken the cylinder back to Dodgson yesterday."

"Why?" Lola mumbled, no longer looking at Moses. Moses began to chuckle again before replying, "You probably think I did this for the money, but you're wrong. Although I will be paid handsomely for my service, the money isn't as exhilarating as the health plan that came with it. You see, I owe Dodgson money, and since I can't pay him, I'll live, provided I give him what he wants." Moses screeched the car to a halt upon seeing a log in the middle of the road. "It's still half a mile to the Control Room," Moses mumbled to himself. Moses hopped out of the car and said to Lola, "Even though I could kill you right know, I think it would be more fun to let you get picked off by some dinosaur." Moses then saw off the corner of his eye two compies exiting from the trees. Moses chuckled as he picked up the compies and through them on Lola's lap. "They'll keep you company until their family comes and rips you apart piece by piece." Moses's maniacal laughter could be heard until he disappeared down the road and sure enough, a family of compies joined in and waited no time in attacking Lola.

Brian, meanwhile, was still trying to find Moses on the cameras and find somewhere safe to hide the cylinder before he arrived. Brian was getting paranoid because of the maniacal behavior exhibited from the raptor in the hallway. He knew animals could sense impending danger, and he knew something bad was going to happen and failed to hear Sebastian's voice over the headset that he left on the computer desk. Sebastian gave up on calling Brian and knew that he and David would have to find Lola by themselves. Sebastian and David continued to run down the road, hoping that something would jump out at them in the open. All was quiet until Sebastian asked, "Why didn't you shoot?" David remained silent as Sebastian asked again, "Why didn't you shoot?"

David continued to ignore Sebastian until he asked again. David was getting annoyed and yelled, "Relax! Next time, I promise, I won't falter. He'd better hope we find Lola alive, because if we don't, he'd better hope some dinosaur kills him fast because I'll make his death slow and painful." Sebastian was shocked, but glad that David was willing to stop Moses at all cost.

Meanwhile, Moses was calmly walking down the road with his AK-47 clenched tightly in his hand. The Control Building was in sight and knew he wasn't far. Walking slowly, Moses slowly lowered his gun until a juvenile T-rex burst through the trees. The baby T-rex stared at the man, who was now aiming directly at him. Moses hesitated, but pulled the trigger. A loud scream came from the baby T-rex. Moses was scared and began to run. Moses was so close t the building, but was cut off by the mother T-rex, who wasted no time in scooping Moses up into her mouth.

"That scream," said David. "It came from that way." Sebastian nodded and followed where the scream came from. The duo continued to run until they saw the abandoned car. David and Sebastian arrived to see a motionless Lola still tied up and covered with compies. David and Sebastian began to throw the compies off of her and step on them as they tried to come back. Sebastian caught his breath and asked, "Is she alive?"

David checked her pulse and nodded," She's alive, but barely." David paused before taking out his gun and saying, "You stay here with Lola. I'm going after Moses." Sebastian knew that it was obvious that the screams came from Moses, but David had already run through the trees before he could tell him. David snuck behind trees to make sure he wasn't spotted. David jogged closer through the trees, but found no sign of Moses. David turned the corner to see the father T-rex was picking up its baby with its mouth. The mother T-rex came from around the corner with Moses's AK-47 dangling from its teeth. David continued to look on, as the parents seemed to communicate with each other.

"What are you saying," David whispered as the T-rexes continued to speak with each other. "You look aggravated. You've already killed Moses. Who are you searching for?" David continued to talk to himself, asking himself rhetorical questions that he knew he couldn't answer until the father T-rex carried the baby backing the direction of the nest as the mother T-rex roared a deafening and blood-curdling roar.

Sebastian stood back at the car waiting for either David to return or for Lola to awaken. Brian finally came back to the radio asking in complete shock and fear, "What that a T-rex?" Sebastian hesitated before replying, "Yeah, it was. I'm pretty sure it killed Moses."

"Odd," Brian said. "T-rexes don't kill little morsels like human without a good reason.

"I heard a gun shot and a sound that sounded like a baby's scream."

"That's not good." Brian said in fear. "If Moses shot a T-rex baby, the mother will become a merciless killer to whoever she think is involved. If the T-rex remembers seeing you with Moses back at the nest, she's going to assume that you injured her baby as well. You have to get out of there now!"

Sebastian tossed the radio into the backseat and hopped into the driver's seat saw that Moses had taken the keys. Sebastian frantically yanked out the wires and tried to hot wire the car. As he continued to hot wire the car, two compies hopped out and bit him into the arm. Sebastian continued to hot wire the car and finally got the car up and running.

David was still hiding safely behind the tree as the T-rex continued to roar. Upon finishing her plethora f roars, the T-rex began to sniff around. David knew he would be found sooner or later until the sound of the car was heard from behind the trees, the T-rex shifted her head to the direction of the sound, but exact location of the sound soon became difficult to pinpoint. The T-rex roared again, causing David to trip backwards. The T-rex saw David and began walk to him. David managed to crawl into a log before she could eat him. The T-rex roared once more before picking up the log with her mouth. The log tilted sideways as David could clearly see the inside of her throat. David held on for his life as the T-rex continued to shake the log.

The car finally came into view as the T-rex leveled the log in her mouth. David began to crawl managed to get to the other side, but another wild swing from the T-rex left David dangled off the edge of the log. The T-rex managed to turn the log around as David held on as he hit her left cheek. The T-rex swung the log again as David hit the right cheek. David managed to climb on top of the log right before the T-rex tossed it in the air. David let go and managed to land on top of the T-rex's head. The T-rex began to shake her head profusely as David held on for his life.

Sebastian meanwhile, was still watching David escape death as he continued to circle the area. He knew that if he didn't do anything, David would die. Sebastian stopped the car and turned into the area David and the T-rex were in. The T-rex stared at Sebastian and the unconscious Lola in the car before attempting to attack. David was now riding on her neck and slowly sliding down the back. David had reached the tail. Back was swung right off the tail and into a tree.

Sebastian stopped the car and dragged the injured David into the backseat. Sebastian restarted the car as the T-rex roared once again. Sebastian began to drive off into the trees with the T-rex ensuing the chase.


	8. The Unfortunate Truth

Chapter 8: The Unfortunate Truth

Sebastian wasted no time in driving off into the trees, but the T-rex was still close in tail. Lola was still unconscious and David was screaming in fear that was similar to the screams exhibited by Brian. David continued to stare at the T-rex chasing them and closing in on them yelling to Sebastian, "Go faster! Much, much faster!"

Sebastian continued to drive as the trees began to dwindle, and soon became non-existent. They were on a seemingly empty plain, and the T-rex was closing in. Sebastian soon noticed that they weren't alone on the plain. "Gallimimus herd," he whispered.

"Huh," David asked.

"Gallimimus herd," Sebastian replied. David turned around to see hundreds of gallimimus grazing on the plain. Sebastian smirked as he said, "This is our chance."

"We'll never make in," David protested. "We'll crash into one of them!"

"Maybe," he replied. "There's only one way to find out." David once again screamed as Sebastian turned the car into the herd, which began to run frantically upon seeing the T-rex. The gallimimus made escape difficult, but it also made entry for the T-rex difficult as well. The T-rex didn't let the gallimimus stop her as she pushed them to the side, trying to get to the car. Sebastian continued to drive deeper into the madness as the T-rex continued to knock them over. Sebastian saw an exit into another group of trees and managed to drive through. Sebastian was free of the gallimimus and free of the mother T-rex.

Sebastian and David smiled, but their smiles soon faded as Sebastian began to slow down the car. David was confused, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sebastian replied, "It's just the road seems blurry."

"Blurry," replied Brian's voice from the radio. "That's not good. Sebastian, did you eat anything from the trees?" Sebastian replied that he didn't as Brian replied, "Well, you're clearly exhibiting signs of Jurassic poisoning."

"Who do you know?" asked David.

"One of the files on the computer," replied Brian. "Jurassic Park's veterinarian, Dr. Gerry Harding, wrote a report about the cloning of ancient plant life. It says that he knew that the plants were poisonous, but also wrote that the dinosaurs didn't eat it. This file is dated June 2nd, 1993 and was update with Dr. Harding writing, 'Dr. Sattler has convinced me that the sick triceratops was in fact sick from eating the plants,' on June 24th, 1993."

"June 24th," David whispered, "That's the date of the Jurassic Park incident."

"I didn't at any plants," Sebastian said again, "but check if there's anything else on the island that's poisonous." Brian agreed and began to check. David sighed before saying, "None of us are in any condition to drive. We've got to find somewhere to stop." Sebastian agreed and continued to drive, not noticing that he has awoken a sleeping baryonyx.

Sebastian continued to drive until the footsteps on the pursuing baryonyx could be heard. The footsteps began to get louder and mixed with even louder footsteps coming from the other direction. Sebastian began to speed as fast as he could until the mother T-rex jumped through the trees.

Sebastian stopped the car, expecting to be gobbled up by the T-rex, but opened his eyes to see that the baryonyx had clamped on her neck. Sebastian saw what looked like a souvenir shop right next to him and grabbed Lola's right arm as David grabbed her left arm and carried her inside.

They were safe, but not for long. David sat Lola against the wall and sat by her as Sebastian stared at the fight outside. Sebastian picked up the radio and asked, "Can you see this, Brian?"

"Oh yeah," he replied, "This isn't good."

"Who's winning?" David asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sebastian replied. "Who ever wins, we lose." Sebastian paused before saying, "This was inevitable. I mean, how long did we think we could live in a world, no, live in an era, we don't belong in?" David remained silent.

Sebastian returned to watch the fight. The mother T-rex had somehow managed to free herself from the baryonyx's clamp on her neck and was now trying to intimidate him. The baryonyx was half the size of the T-rex, but clearly wasn't scared as he returned another roar. The T-rex charged at the baryonyx, kicking the car along the way. The baryonyx charged, crushing the car along the way. The T-rex was able to clamp on the baryonyx's neck, and Sebastian knew the fight was almost over. Sebastian backed away from the window and asked, "David, is there a back door?" David managed to find one and slung Lola's left arm on his shoulder as Sebastian slung her right arm over him shoulder.

David kicked the door open and began to run. They weren't sure where they were going, but they knew that they have to get from after hearing the screams of pain coming from the baryonyx stop abruptly. The baryonyx had lost and if they didn't run, they would lose as well.

Brian continued to try and find out what else on the island was poisonous, but found something else on the secret files on Robert Muldoon in the process. Brian scrambled to put the headset on and yelled, "Sebastian! I've found something that you really need to hear." There was no response. Brian tried again, but only heard static, the same static he heard before intercepting the call from Dodgson.

The static began to dwindle as an unfamiliar voice asked, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Who is this?" Brian asked.

"This is Petty Officer Jackson," he replied?

"Petty Officer?"

"Yes," he replied sarcastically, "Petty Officer. It's a rank in the navy." Brian's eyes widened as he whispered to himself, "The navy. We're getting out of here." Petty Officer Jackson groaning in confusion before Brian replied, "This is Dr. Brian Henderson. I'm trapped on Isla Nublar with Sebastian Benson, Lola Brinker, Jason McCain and Secret Service agent David Hunter. We need two helicopters here now!"

Petty Officer Jackson paused before replying, "Don't leave the line. I'll have to trace the call before I can send helicopter."

The Petty Officer put down the phone and began to trace the call. Minutes seemed like hours to Brian before Petty Officer Jackson came back and said. " Don't worry, Dr. Henderson, we've traced you're call and are sending one of the helicopter to pick you up, but why do you need two?"

"The others are in the park," he explained. Sector B-4." Petty Officer Jackson understood and began to hang up, but not before Brian instructed, "Oh, and bring a gun. When you come and get me on the fifth floor, make sure to shoot like crazy before the raptor kills you." Petty Officer Jackson scoffed and hung up the phone.

Brian once again only heard static for a coupe of minutes as he stared at the threesome who had stopped running and were trying to catch they're breath. Brian managed to get back on the radio and yelled, "Great news! I've just got in contact with the navy. They're sending a helicopter to your location right now."

"What about Jason?" Sebastian asked.

Brian paused before replying, "I still haven't been able to find him on the camera ever since the group split from the T-rex nest, but I have two other things to tell you. First of all, the compies on the island are also slightly poisonous. It doesn't kill, but it will render you unconscious like Lola. Also, there is no treasure."

David and Sebastian gave each other flabbergasted looks as Brian continued, "According to a new hidden Robert Muldoon file I found, John Hammond wrote that Muldoon was against cloning velociraptors in the first place. Regardless, Muldoon spent most of his time carefully studying the raptors, especially the alpha female. About a month before the test group arrived, the alpha female escaped the raptor cage. Muldoon was sent to tranquilize it. Although Hammond wrote that Muldoon successfully tranquilized her without any casualties, Muldoon wrote more. Muldoon wrote that as he followed her, he realized that she wasn't looking for food; she was looking for a home. Muldoon found her asleep inside a den near the base of the volcano. When the raptors escaped again on June 24th, he knew that they would eventually go to the den, and began to write the secret file that I found yesterday. Unfortunately, Muldoon was only able to title it and put a map inside the file before he was killed by the alpha female.

"So what does this mean for us?" asked David.

"It doesn't mean anything for you three," Brian began, "but it means everything for Jason. If you guys don't find him soon, he'll be walking right into a den of raptors."


	9. The Raptor's Den

Chapter 9: The Raptor's Den

Sebastian put the radio away and said, "The helicopter will never see us covered in these trees. We've got find somewhere open."

David shook his head and replied, "We'll be sitting ducks in an open field, especially with the mother T-rex still somewhere out there looking for us." David and Sebastian remained in silence for about a minute until Lola said, "The gift shop." David and Sebastian saw tat Lola was still physically unconscious, but apparently able to talk. "If we can get on the roof, we'll be seen."

David and Sebastian shrugged and picked Lola up and ran back to the gift shop. Empty boxes and crates littered the floor and David and Sebastian wasted no time in stacking them like a staircase. David, Sebastian and Lola climbed the boxes and waited for five minutes in silence until the sounds of a helicopter in the distance attracted their attention, but David's attention was split between the helicopter and an ominous sound he heard in the bushes.

The helicopter neared and was soon directly above of the building. The helicopter lowered and a young naval officer, no older than 18, with the name Jackson stitched on his uniform and a freshly shaved head hopped out and asked sarcastically, "Need a lift?" Sebastian smirked and together with Jackson carried Lola onto the helicopter that was still hovering centimeters above the rooftop.

David followed hesitantly and began to climb into the helicopter began to ascend. David slipped and held on the edge of the helicopter. Sebastian managed to help him up as Petty Officer Jackson began to yell at the pilot.

All the pilot could respond was, "Something's out there." Sebastian scrambled to the front of the helicopter, slowly losing his balance from the compy bite and searched out the window and said, "I don't see anything, but we'd better leave before we find out for sure." The pilot nodded and pulled the helicopter up into the air. "All right," Jackson said to the pilot. "Let's head back to the ship."

"Oh no," Sebastian replied. "There's still someone we need to pick up. Change course for the volcano." Jackson stood bewildered as Sebastian explained the situation with Jason. Jackson shook his head and said, "The chances of him surviving alone on the island are slim, and combine it with the fact that he's walking into a den of raptors increases that possibility."

"But we don't know for sure," Sebastian replied.

Jackson sighed and replied, "This is suicide. Even if you were armed, which you're not, raptors are known to be cunning killers. You'll never rescue him."

Sebastian stared directly into Jackson's eyes and replied, "There's only one way to find out." The rest of the trip was ridden in silence, except for David handing his handgun over to Sebastian. A handgun isn't a very good hunting weapon, but it was better than nothing. The helicopter closed in on the volcano and the den entrance was in view. Jackson threw down the rope ladder and yelled very the sounds of the helicopter, "If you're not back in fifteen minutes, we leave without you!" Sebastian nodded and descended the ladder.

Sebastian stayed steady as he tiptoed into the seemingly empty den. The light grew dimmer and the sense of impeding danger grew. Sebastian walked down the cave hallway and moved even slowed when the light in the cave became almost nonexistent. It was soon clear than there were no raptors in the den, but he knew that wouldn't last for long. Sebastian placed David's gun back in is pocket and began to walk normally. Sebastian continued to walk straight until he ran into a wall. "Is it possible I missed a turn?" he whispered to himself, "or is this it?" Sebastian checked the wall for an opening until stepping on what he thought was a rock, but turned out to be a flashlight.

Sebastian turned it on and said, "It's Jason's. He's got to be around here somewhere." Sebastian pointed the flashlight at the wall and realized that there were indents that could be climbed. Sebastian didn't know where it lead, but knew that it was better than waiting for the raptor to return. Sebastian climbed up and shoed the light on the walls and floor. "Hrm. The walls are smooth. So is the floor. Like this was man-made."

Sebastian moved forward until the floor disappeared under him. Sebastian managed to stop walking in time and shone the flashlight to reveal an empty space in the road, at least twenty feet across and a forty-foot drop.

Sebastian shone the flashlight across the empty space to see Jason's motionless body on a small patch of ground surrounded on three sides by the forty-foot drop and the other side by a wall. "Jason!" Sebastian yelled. There was no response. Sebastian tried again and this time, Jason sat up. Jason didn't seem to be injured which relieved Sebastian a little. "How'd you get over there?" Sebastian yelled.

"Not important," Jason yelled back. "What's important is that I've figured out the location of Muldoon's treasure! It's down there." Sebastian looked around for a way to get across as he yelled, "There is no treasure! Robert Muldoon was speaking about the raptor's den when he wrote that! There is no monetary treasure!"

Jason clearly heard what Sebastian said, but ignored him anyways as he began find a place to place his foot so he could climb down the wall. Sebastian looked around with the flashlight until he saw indents on the wall that lead across.

"This can not be a coincidence," Sebastian mumbled to himself as he began to cross. "Someone's been here. I know it."

There was a long silence until Jason voice yelled, "Turn back." Sebastian tilted his head slowly and managed to maneuver the flashlight to reveal Jason was holding a handgun at Sebastian. "I'm not going to let you stop me from getting that treasure." Sebastian remained still, but it didn't matter. Jason fired at Sebastian, but miss. Sebastian still flinched and let go of the wall with his left and left foot and was still holding on with his right hand and right foot.

Jason fired again and missed again. Sebastian slipped again and was only holding by his right hand. Jason began to climb down and soon was out of sight. Sebastian heard noises, noises that could only come from raptor at the bottom of the ravine, followed by a short yelps of pain coming from Jason. Sebastian knew it was too late and began to crawl back.

Sebastian began to hear noises and began to run. Sebastian hopped down the he climbed earlier and continued to run. Sebastian could see the exit within reach until a velociraptor came from the shadows. "No way," Sebastian mumbled as he pulled out the handgun, "There's no way it could have come from nowhere." Sebastian managed to fire at it three times as it began to run back into the darkness. "Why didn't it attack?" Sebastian mumbled as he returned to running.

Sebastian exited the cave, but tripped over a rock in the process. Sebastian began to crawl until he could hear familiar sound coming from behind him. Sebastian turned around to see five raptors standing outside the den.

The helicopter moved closer, but stopped upon seeing five raptors pop out of the den. The four passengers, minus Lola who was still half unconscious in the backseat, watched on as the raptors stared at the injured Sebastian continued to stare at the raptors. What happened next was the most shocking thing ever.

Two of the raptor began to inch closer to Sebastian, ready to pounce, until another raptor came out of the den and began to make to yelp, different from the shrill yelps exhibited form all the other raptors before. The two raptors walked back to the group and began what seemed to be a conversation with the other raptor. Sebastian looked on at the conversation to see that the raptor that saved his life was the very same that Sebastian shot attempting to escape from the den.

The pilot maneuvered the helicopter over to Sebastian who took the opportunity and grabbed the rope ladder and began to climb. Sebastian turned around halfway up to see that raptors were once again chirping. Sebastian climbed all the way up and said to the other members of the helicopters, "They're saying good-bye."

Sebastian strapped himself in as the pilot said; "I knew I saw something in the bushes earlier. It was one of those things!"

Sebastian explained the situation with Jason to David and Lola. As soon as he finished, Petty Officer Jackson sat down next to him and said, "The other helicopter has successfully rescued Brian Henderson. He'll meet up with us back on the naval ship." Sebastian nodded as David asked, "So why do you think the raptors killed Jason, but let you live?"

Sebastian was about to answer until the pilot interrupted; "Hey, guys, you might want to take a look at this." Sebastian, David, Jackson, and even Lola was conscious enough to look out the window. What they saw was the five raptors being led by the injured alpha female traveling in a V-formation.

"Are they hunting?" Petty Officer Jackson asked. The group looked on and saw that the raptors were following them and ignoring the triceratops in the field.

"No," Sebastian replied. "They're not. They're protecting us."

"Why?" David and Lola asked in unison. Sebastian turned away from the window and said, "Some things are better left unanswered."


	10. One Week Later

Chapter 10: One Week Later

It's doesn't matter how many times you explain it to me," Brian complained as he sat down on a chair near the hospital room door. "It doesn't make sense that raptor could build a den that looks man-made."

"I'm telling you," Sebastian replied. "Either these raptors are craftier than we thought, or someone has been there." Sebastian opened a can of soda and sat on a chair next to Lola's hospital bed. Sebastian had already been treated for the compy bite and had hid hand bandaged. Brian had no major injuries, so he was fine. David was still getting x-rayed, but was well enough to walk. Lola was the only one who was in a hospital bed on the naval ship that Petty Officer Jackson had brought them to.

"What are you going to do once you get back to the mainland?" Brain asked Sebastian. Sebastian put down his can of soda down and said, "Who knows? I though I'd be on the mainland a week ago." Brian chuckled until David hopped in asking, "Is Lola up yet?"

"No," Lola's voice replied. "I'm awake, but I'm not up, so stop coming in here and asking every five minutes." David smiled and laughed until Petty Officer Jackson barged in and began to type on the computer at the end of the hospital room.

"Care to explain what you're doing?" Brian asked. Petty Officer Jackson seemingly ignored Brian for a few seconds until he spun the chair around and said, "Do you remember when I said we sent a TAC-team to Isla Nublar to recover Jason's body?" The group nodded as he continued. "Well, although they did find Jackie Hart's body, Jason McCain's was nowhere to be found. Luckily, the raptor weren't home when the TAC-team went in, but they said that what they found out was hard to explain. Sebastian, are you sure you went up a wall, down a hall, and stopped at a hole?"

Sebastian nodded and asked, "Why?" Petty Officer Jackson spun the chair back in its original position and began to type and showed the picture on the screen. "This," Petty Officer Jackson started, "Is the hole that they found using your direction. It's a pit surrounded by four sided of seemingly man-made walls. Although there are footings, I highly doubt that the raptor could have climb it, much less carrying a dead body."

"That's impossible," Sebastian replied. "I remember my exact steps. Jason climbed down and I clearly heard raptors."

""Did you see them?" he asked. Sebastian shook his head no as he continued. "Maybe you imagined it." Sebastian sat back down before replying, "If raptor's didn't kill him, then where is he?"

Petty Officer Jackson shrugged and said, "I don't know, but unless there is a secret door down there, Jason McCain was not killed by raptors."

Static came over his walkie-talkie as he began to walk out of the room. David walked over and said, "Relax. I believe you."

"So do I," Brian added. The trio turned to Lola as she asked, "What? You heard the man. It's a hole with four walls."

"Two out of three isn't bad," Sebastian mumbled. Petty Officer Jackson came back into the room and said, "You guys might want to get up deck. There's someone that you're going to want to meet coming in on a helicopter and will be landing in five minutes."

David, Sebastian, and Brian gave each other puzzled looks before following him up to the deck. Four minutes, there was silence until a helicopter came into view with the word InGen written on its side. The helicopter landed and out came a short man with a white beard that could only be John Hammond.

Brian stepped forward and pulled out Jason's cylinder and said, "Mr. Hammond, I believe this is yours." John Hammond stared at the cylinder and said, "I'm not here for that."

"Then what are you here for?" Sebastian snapped.

"Well," Hammond started as he walked over to Sebastian. "When a picture of the newest members of the Jurassic Park survivors was faxed to be, I had to come." Sebastian stared in confusion as Hammond continued, "I think this will explain things."

Hammond handed Sebastian a picture of a man in brown clothing holding a gun. "This," Sebastian started to say in shock. "This guy looks like me, except that I'm 22 years old and he looks 32."

"Thirty," Hammond corrected as he took back the picture. "The man in that picture is Robert Muldoon."

Brian stepped closer and said, "He's the one who wrote the files that put us in the danger we were in." Hammond nodded as Sebastian mumbled, "That explains why the raptors seems to recognize me, but it doesn't explain why they didn't attack."

Hammond smiled as he said, "Robert had an affinity for the raptors, especially for the alpha female. Robert hated the alpha female and was intrigued by her at the same time. My guess is that the alpha female regretted her decision in killing Robert and, seeing how you resemble him, let you live. Of course, that's just my guess."

"Well that's all well and good," Brian interrupted, "but who am I supposed to give this cylinder to?"

"That would be me," said another voice coming from the helicopter. A tall slender man in a $3,000 business suit and slightly balding stepped out as Hammond stepped over and said," Took you long enough to join us, Charles."

"Whoa," David said in shock, "President Stevenson! What are you doing here?"

"Two reasons," The president replied. Charles walked over to Brian and said extended his hand and said, "Thank you for risking your life for the files, and I'll take them off your hands." The group remained quiet as the president chuckled and said, "I suppose Mr. McCain didn't explain that you were working for the president, did he?" The group shook their heads no as Brian slowly handed over the cylinder to the president.

President Stevenson shook Brian's hands and walked over to David. "As I understand, Jacqueline Hart didn't make it off the island." David nodded in agreement as he continued. "As sad as that is, that leaves the position of my head of security open, and I'd be more than happy to offer you that job."

David was speechless for a few seconds until he yelled, "It would be an honor to protect the President of the United States!"

Sebastian, meanwhile, was watching Petty Officer Jackson talking over his walkie-talkie. "What are you doing on the computer, Lola? Get off before you erase something!" He paused until Lola said something. Petty Officer Jackson sighed and put away the walkie-talkie as he approached the rest of the group. "Uh," he began, "I don't believe it, but Lola says the TAC-team just sent us satellite pictures of the raptor den, and according to Lola, you've got to see it to believe it." David, Sebastian and Brian followed him down and in turn even Hammond and the president followed.

The group entered the hospital room to see Lola sitting at the computer desk. The group huddled around the computer and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"No way," complained Brian. "It's a maze that encircles the entire volcano. There's no way raptor could have done that."

"And," added Petty Officer Jackson, "According to the reading listed at the bottom of the picture, the tunnels go deeper than the satellite could picture." The group continued to study the picture in silence until President Stevenson interrupted, saying, "Well I'm sure this is all interesting, but I did leave Washington D.C. without any word to anyone, so I should probably get back before the media get wind of my disappearance. Agent Hunter, as my new Head of Security, you're going to have to come with me."

David glanced at the president, and gave a long stare to Lola before following the president out on to the deck. John Hammond entered the helicopter with President Stevenson as David took his time entering the plane. David sighed and began to climb in, but stopped when Lola's voice came from the stairs. David turned around and said Lola standing on deck. David walked over as Lola said, "How can you leave without saying good-bye?"

David nodded as he smiled as he good-bye. David began to walk back to the helicopter until Lola tapped him on his shoulder. David turned around and was surprised by a kiss from Lola. David climbed into the already ascending helicopter and stared out the window to see Lola, Brian, and Sebastian were waving goodbye.

A week passed since then. Lola had returned back home to New York as Sebastian returned to home to Chicago. David, on the other hand, accompanied the president back to Washington D.C., and only left his side when he was forced to. Only minutes from midnight, David was still standing by the door inside the oval office with President Stevenson. David stood in silence until his cell phone began to ring. "It's Lola," David explained to the president. "I managed to give her my number yesterday."

"Go ahead," the president replied. "Answer it." David smiled and left the room. Only seconds later, the president's phone rang as well.

"Is he out of the room?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Yes." The president replied.

"Good," replied the voice. "Do you have it?"

"You should be receiving it tomorrow morning."

"Excellent," replied the voice. "In turn, you should expect great support from us in your reelection campaign. Thank you, Mr. President."

"No," President Stevenson replied before hanging up. "Thank you, Mr. Dodgson."


End file.
